


Enjoy Onesie Pajamas

by thedancingstorm



Series: Stupid Story Series [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling, Dating, Human AU, M/M, Onesies, Roomates, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/pseuds/thedancingstorm
Summary: Roman and Virgil finally go on a date. They come back to find Logan and Patton cuddling... with their pajamas? Also, movie night!!





	Enjoy Onesie Pajamas

Roman shifts uncomfortably. He is impatient. He doesn’t know why Virgil decided to arrive a little later. Why couldn’t they have left at the same time? Why didn’t they leave at the same time? They were coming from the same place, going to the same place.

Besides, who wants to be late to their own date? Certainly not Roman.

So there is Roman, standing in front of a restaurant, waiting for Virgil to arrive so they can start their date. Maybe the reason why they didn’t leave together was so Virgil could laugh at his face when returning. To abandon Roman. 

No. No way. Virgil doesn’t seem like he would do that. Not because Virgil wasn’t capable, or because he didn’t feel like it, but because, according to Patton – Virgil talked to him a lot – Virgil did actually love Roman. So Roman pushes that thought out of his mind.

Right on time. Virgil finally drives up. He parks in the parking lot that is right in front of the entrance of the building. Roman smiles, relieved. 

Until he sees Virgil. 

Virgil struts up, his head held high. He has a little smirk resting on his face. And it doesn’t take even a second for Roman to know why. Virgil decided to wear a skirt. Roman stares at his long legs covered with long striped socks. 

“My eyes are up here, Roman,” Virgil says. Roman promptly lifts his head to stare eye-to-eye with Virgil. 

“You’re really pretty,” Roman says breathlessly. Virgil titters.

“Thanks.”

Roman holds out his arm. Virgil takes it happily. 

They walk into the restaurant. Roman wanted to go to a fancy place, but Virgil wanted to go somewhere not that fancy. They chose in between. Therefore the restaurant isn’t fancy, but it certainly is the perfect place. Because Virgil is happy about it. Roman is happy he is. 

They get seated down and handed menus. Roman wants to converse. But he can’t think of a single subject. They’ve known each other for a few years now. Therefore, Roman knew little details about his roommate. So he couldn’t just ask about favorite colors. And talk about the weather? A bit boring.

Roman has gone on plenty of dates, and yet his practices of how to start a conversation were all for naught. So they sit in silence. Until the waiter comes around asking for drinks. They both ask for water.

“What are you getting?” Virgil asks.

“Uh,” Roman looks at the menu. “I was thinking maybe the shrimp?”

Virgil chuckles. He looks up to Roman when he says, “I was thinking the same thing.” He looks back at the menu. “Why don’t we share?”

“Share?”

“Yeah. We ask for a different plate and share the amount of food on one.” Virgil shrugs. “I’m not that hungry; it would be a waste to get a full plate.” 

“Uh, sure!” Roman agrees. The waiter comes by with their waters and takes their order. She leaves with the menus. No more pretending to do something.

“I realize, maybe the reason why I’m not that hungry is because of Patton’s cookies,” Virgil says.

Roman thinks about that. That’s right. Patton decided to make cookies to celebrate their first date, for some reason. “I must’ve had too much as well.”

“Hey, speaking of which. Do you think it was really a good idea to leave Patton and Logan alone in the house?”

Roman furrows his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“Well, they haven’t been alone in the house ever since they’ve gotten together. I’m there all the time, but when I’m not there, either you’re there, or Patton or Logan is out.”

“Well, they’re adults.”

“Touchy-feely adults!” Virgil leans back in his chair. “Seriously. They kiss any chance they get!” 

Roman starts laughing. “That’s so true!” Virgil quickly joins. They laugh until the food gets there. 

They talk a little after. They share the plate, but it’s mostly Virgil picking out of Roman’s plate. They had a little argument on who would pay. Roman won, stating he ate more. Virgil lets it go with an eye roll.

They drive back to the house. Again, Roman wonders why they didn’t just go together; it would have saved on gas. Whatever. Maybe it was worth it. 

They arrive, and park. They walk together to the door, but neither open it. They just stare at it.

Then Roman stares at Virgil. He thinks it’s funny that both of them – as well as the others – are the same height. It’s a coincidence. And a perk. Roman leans to kiss Virgil’s cheek. Virgil widens his eyes and blushes. He turns to Roman.

“Oh my goodness.” He then leans in to kiss Roman on his lips. “There. Payback.”

“Seriously? For what?”

“Paying for dinner.”

Roman scoffs while Virgil opens the door, chuckling. “That’s not very good payback,” Roman says under his breath, smiling.

When they are both in the house, they take off their shoes. They then look into the living room, since it’s right there past the kitchen. They notice two heads from behind the couch. 

Patton, in his cat onesie, turns his head towards them. It’s easy for him since he’s sitting sideways on the couch. Meanwhile, Logan, in his unicorn onesie, has to turn his head further to see them, since he’s sitting forwards. 

“You’re back!” Patton exclaims. 

“Welcome back,” Logan says.

“How was your date?” Patton asks. 

“It was good, thank you,” Virgil replies. Roman decides to go towards the living room. Virgil follows.

“What are you guys doing?” Roman asks, coming to the side of the couch. He sees that Patton had his legs on top of Logan’s, and Logan resting his arms on his legs with a book in his hands.

“Reading,” Patton replies. Logan smiles at that.

“Hey, Pat. The skirt was a great idea, by the way,” Virgil says, more in a whisper, near Patton’s ear. Virgil kisses Patton’s cheek. “Thank you.” 

Patton giggles. “You’re welcome!” Roman notices Logan’s side-eye.

“Hey, so did Patton let you borrow one of his onesies?” Roman asks, trying to distract Logan.

“No, actually. This is mine,” Logan says with a smirk.

“Yeah. He took me by surprise as well,” Patton adds. 

“Oh?” Virgil and Roman say at the same time. 

“I came out with my onesie and he lit up and he left and came back wearing that.” Patton sinks in his clothes with a huge smile of his face, blushing madly. 

“Aw that’s freakin’ adorable,” Virgil says in a low voice.

“How about we watch a movie?” Logan suggests almost immediately, closing the book. 

Patton gasps at that. “Great idea!” Virgil walks to the tv and pops in a movie.

“Pokémon,” Virgil says in the most monotoned voice. Both he and Patton replies with a “yay,” in which both Roman and Logan smile to. 

Virgil turns around and goes to sit. He sits at the end of the couch, next to Patton. Roman follows and sits at the other end, next to Logan. Logan then looks at Roman confused. He then turns to Patton, in which he also looks at Logan with the same face. Roman ignores them with a roll of his eyes.

The movie starts up. Patton just gasps, even though it’s just the opening credits. 

“You know what I forgot to do?” he asks the group in a whisper. He tsks. “I forgot the popcorn!” 

Logan smirks. “Ah yes. Popcorn seems like a good idea now,” he agrees. 

“Well,” Patton says, getting up. “’scuse me.” He walks to the kitchen. 

“Do you want me to pause it?” Logan asks sweetly. 

“No, don’t worry,” Patton replies. He points to the kitchen. Smiling, he adds, “The kitchen has a window to the living room. I can see perfectly fine.” 

“Except without your glasses,” Roman says under his breath. After about three minutes, Patton comes back with a big bowl – enough to fit fruit – full of popped corn. He plops himself in between Virgil and the arm rest of the couch, forcing Virgil to scoot more towards Logan. 

Logan grins. He leans forward. “Patton, dear, are you sure that’s enough popcorn for all of us?” he asks. Patton looks down at the bowl.

“Hm, I guess not.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll go make some,” Logan volunteers. He gets up to make the popcorn. After a while, he comes back. He passes Roman and gives the bowl to him. 

“Thanks,” Roman mumbles.

“You’re welcome,” he whispers back. He then completely misses where he used to sit, and sits right in between Virgil and Patton. “Excuse me, Virgil. I hope you don’t mind.” Again, this forcing Virgil to scoot, more towards Roman this time. Both glasses gays snicker. 

Roman then just figures out what they just did. He turns to Virgil. Virgil just has a small smile on his face. 

“Guess we’re forced to cuddle,” Virgil whispers really softly.

Roman smiles. “Not a problem,” he says in the same voice. 

Virgil smirks and takes the bowl of popcorn and wraps his arm around Roman’s neck. He runs his hand through Roman’s hair. Roman feels a shiver down his spine. He relaxes, and with the movie in the background, and the comfortable position, he starts to drift off. He knows that where he is now is exactly where he needs to be. And it’s fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done with this series!  
> Thank you everyone who commented on my stories: Shadowmightwrite17, MyChemicalPanicAtTheEmo, shit_happens_bitchachos7, ughdotcom, Lazat, tinkerbellamy, PerfectStormVirgil, TheSinicanEmpire, CKTKat, and Caita!  
> Thank you to everyone who kudosed and bookmarked!  
> And a very big thank you to lavendermochi for helping me!


End file.
